Alien Observation
by vic elor
Summary: Ben and Gwen are abducted by aliens who want to study them to learn about human mating rituals.  *Futa Content*
1. Not in Kansas anymore

Neither Ben nor Gwen had been expecting what had happened. The two had been just about to capture Charmcaster when a bright flash had blinded both young heroes. Ben and Gwen were surprised to find themselves waking up, having not realized they had passed out, and discovering they were in a small stone room with a solid wooden door and a small barred window. Neither seemed significantly injured or at least no more so then when the battle had ended and neither one were secured using the ominous chains hanging from the walls. Still, the nature of the situation was clear; they had been captured and were being held prisoner. By whom and for what purpose neither knew.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked, rubbing her head to get rid of the last of the sparkles from her vision.

"Yeah, I guess so but wherever we are I have no intention of staying in here!" Ben replied, clearly quite annoyed by their situation, "Fourarms can get us out of this place easy!"

Ben with pride, or more likely hubarius, reached for his wrist and attempted to activate the omnitrix. Though the device had suffered no damage and seemed fully operational, it didn't activate.

"What the hell?" Ben shouted, trying again to activate the device, "What's going on?"

"Your device has been temporarily disabled by a tachyon field young creature." A deep, inhuman voice said. Though the sound clearly emanated from above the two, neither could spot it's source. "You will find your magic has been similarly disabled."

"Why did you bring us here? Why are you working with Charmcaster? What did she pay you?" Ben shouted at the disembodied voice.

A moment passed before the voice responded and when it did Ben and Gwen could easily detect the confusion in its voice despite it nonhuman nature.

"Is Charmcaster the creature you and your mate had viciously defeated when we collected you? If so, you may rest assured we are not working with her; any advance she has received from your departure was quite unintentional." The voice replied.

Ben was too angry from having his omnitrix disabled to notice the strange wording their captor had used. Gwen, on the other hand, had noticed though decided it would be best to remain quiet until they could determine why they had been captured.

"Fine, so you're not working with Charmcaster… that still doesn't explain why you abducted us and locked us in this prison cell!" Ben shouted.

"You need not be alarmed, my associates and I are simply curious about your species. We have studied the signals your kind broadcast via the primate network of reflection stations aligned around your planet but we have reached a point in our research were certain data must be tested. The two of you have been selected to assist us in our efforts."

If human standards could be applied to the alien voice it would almost seem as if the voice expected the two to consider their selection and abduction to be an honor.

"But why us? And why not just ask us?" Gwen asked, finally chiming in.

"Quite simple; you may have said no. And as for why the two of you were selected, it is because the two of you fit our collection criteria so perfectly. One male, of post infant but preadult age of development and one abnormal female of similar age. The two of you also demonstrate a common type of interaction, by that I mean while you two are clearly emotionally close-knit you still compete regularly. Our observation of your species indicates that such scenarios are common among mating pairs of your age and disposition."

"Mating pairs?" Ben shouted back at the voice, having noticed the strange word choice this time and clearly not liking what it implied; sure he liked Gwen, in fact she was practically the only girl he ever thought about. Still, she was his cousin and he had no intention of letting her know about his little crush.

"Yes, and in fact the two of you have already provided us with much evidence to support our theories. Despite only being conscious for a few moments the two of you have already demonstrated what we believed to be a standard of your species… male aggression balanced with female calmness. I had not expected the two of you to begin providing data so quickly. You are much better subjects then any of the others we've collected." The voice replied, a hint of pleasure in its tones.

While Ben was now angrier by the voices reply, Gwen hadn't even listened to what was said. Her mind was stuck on 'abnormal female' and was terrified by what it implied. She had kept her true nature a secret from even Ben and Grandpa but if the alien's that had captured them meant what she thought they meant then they knew already her dark little secret and perhaps abducted her and Ben specifically because of it.


	2. Abornmal Birthday

Gwen hadn't always been, as her alien captor had so delicately put it, 'an abnormal female.' When she was born everything about her ordinary as possible. Up until she was eight years old she was a perfectly normal little girl (or at least as normal as any of the Tennysons.)

It had been her 8th birthday in fact when the change occurred. The party had been great, all of her friends had gathered together to enjoy cake, play games, and open presents. Even Ben was present for the first part of the party, which since all of her friends were girls Ben's presence at the party, though initially something she had grumbled about turned out to be the best present she received that day; watching 8 year old Ben trying to put up with being surrounded by a dozen sugar-hyper girls for the two hours before he left to celebrate his own birthday was nothing but laughs. It was only fair though, Gwen had been required to spend some time with Ben's friends at his birthday party the year before and being stuck with a bunch of smelly, obnoxious boys was hardly a blast for Gwen.

After most of her guest had left a few of Gwen's closest friends' remained behind to enjoy an evening of movies and popcorn at a late night slumber party. It was well passed midnight when the last of them passed out in front of the flicker television.

It was a little after three that morning when Gwen awoke, felling an intense pressure in her bladder. A whole day worth of soda was far more then she normally consumed and so she sleepily found her way towards the bathroom to solve her little dilemma, hoping not to wake up too much in the process.

She hadn't even realized something was wrong at first, her sleepy sluggish brain not registering the change in her most private anatomy for nearly a full minute of blank eyed staring. When she finally realized something wasn't right her eyes flung up and she quickly climbed up onto the bathroom sink to get a full look at herself in the mirror. Next thing Gwen knew she was on the floor with a throbbing bruise on the back of her head. The sight of her new anatomy had caused her to faint and fall to the floor, or so she assumed.

As she crawled back up onto the bathroom counter she prayed that what she had seen the first time was just a nightmare or sugar induced illusion. Much to her chagrin, it was not. She poked it, prodded it, and toyed with it in a dozen different ways hoping it would just shriving up and go away but it didn't.

She wasn't sure how it had happened but she was no longer a normal little girl. If it hadn't been for a game of 'you show me yours and I'll show you mine' with Ben years earlier she wouldn't even have known what was wrong with her. Even though she knew what was wrong that didn't help her explain why it had happened.

Quietly Gwen got back into her Pajamas and tip toed back out to the living room where she and her friends had been sleeping and slid back into her sleeping bag. She wasn't sure why it had happened but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone she had grown a penis overnight. This was going to remain her special secret for as long as she could keep it.


	3. You will comply

"…If the two of you cooperate I assure you you're confinement will not be permanent. We will return you to Earth once we have gathered all the data we need but no sooner. Much of the information we desire can only be gathered from subjects who willingly do as they are told…" The disembodied voice explained. Gwen wasn't sure what else it had said while she was off in her own world as she only then returned to the conversation.

"So in other words the more we cooperate the sooner we can go home?" Gwen asked.

"That is correct."

"And if we don't cooperate?" Ben asked definitely, causing Gwen to give him a look of 'are you really that stupid?'

"If you do not eventually choose to cooperate then both of you will be confined in our lab forever or at least until you cease to function."

"Cease to function?" Ben asked, confused.

"I believe the term your species uses is die. It is less technical but has essentially the same meaning."

"We'll cooperate." Gwen said coldly, trying not to let the alien being see her fear.

"Good." The voice said, its smile almost visible despite the voice having no form. As it spoke the door to their cell opened, "We will need to thoroughly examine both of you though I suspect a separate exam would be more productive. The female will leave and follow the corridor to the right until she reaches the last door. The male will leave and follow the corridor to the left until he reaches the last door."

"I never said I would cooperate!" Ben protested, expecting the voice to be angry at his deviance.

"That is most unfortunate for you as this exam is not one of the tests that requires your cooperation although it would have been relatively painless if you had been willing to cooperate."

Ben could feel the sudden sensation of cold metal bands wrapping around his arms and legs, seemingly coming out of no where. Before he could put up any sort of resistance the devices began to move in separate directions, pulling Ben flat onto his back before moving in unison towards the now open door with him in tow.

Ben cursed and screamed as the devices led him out of the room, though the effort was futile. The struggle he put up didn't even budge the devices out of formation. Despite all the fighting the two normally engaged in Gwen couldn't stand to see Ben carried off like that but her efforts were futile as well. As soon as she made her first motions towards standing up she could feel cold metal wraps suddenly form around her hands and ankles, securing her to the ground. Once Gwen could no longer hear Ben's angry shouts the bands disappeared, dissolving into the thin air from which they had been formed.

"The female still has the option to cooperate. Report to your exam room." The voice instructed, its tone returned to a monotone state.

Hesitantly Gwen stood up. She wasn't happy after seeing Ben dragged off like that but the practical voice inside of her told her that if she didn't do as she was told she would likely be dragged off just like Ben had been.


	4. The creepy clinic

Referring to the last door on the right was redundant. As Gwen walked slowly down the corridor she quickly realized there was only one door. The hallway that led up to it was made of a cold dark stone, much like the cell that she had been held in earlier. Her feet made a clicking noise as she slowly walked up to the door, implying a sort of eerie emptiness that she knew was untrue; even though she couldn't see anyone she knew that she was being watched just as before.

She reached out to touch the handle of the door but before she could turn it everything around her changed. Suddenly she was no longer in a hallway but what could have passed as a doctor's waiting room. The walls were covered with cutesy drawings and bright colors, though whoever selected the images and colors were clearly of nonhuman origin or at least not familiar with human culture as many of the images made no sense or at least didn't build the normal settling mood that such pictures would normally be attempting. The room was filled with chairs, tables covered with old magazines, and innocuous music playing in the background. Despite all this the room was completely devoid of other people.

After a moment wondering what had happened Gwen was about to sit down with a thin nondescript woman dressed in an outdated nurse's uniform walked out of a hallway Gwen hadn't noticed and smiled an unsettling smile.

"The doctor will see you now. Please follow me." The woman said in an almost featureless voice.

Gwen didn't like this woman but she saw no choice. Their are alien captor had already made it clear that resistance would not be successful and would only lead to more hardship and unpleasantness. She slowly approached the nurse who quickly turned around and lead Gwen down the hallway to a long corridor lined with doors, only one of which had a knob. The nurse quickly open that particular door, ushering Gwen into a doctor's exam room, one clearly intended to present the image of a pediatric clinic though also just as clearly decorated by the same person who decorated the waiting room.

"Before we begin the examination the doctor has requested that we acquire basic scans of you." The nurse said as she turned to Gwen, still displaying the same creepy smile "you're outer coverings will simply get in the way. Remove them and place them on the lab table."

Gwen didn't want to comply but as she thought of rejecting the nurse's request the image of her cousin being dragged off by machines that appeared out of nowhere flashed back into her head. Besides, if the disembodied voice knew that she was an abnormal female it wasn't like there was anything she could hide. Slowly she took off her clothes, her cheeks turning red as the nurse stared blankly at her while she pulled her shirt off over her head and then slowly unbuttoned and removed her pants. Up until that moment she hadn't even realized her shoes were missing but at the moment it seemed to be of little concern or importance. She crossed her arms in front of her chest trying to maintain some modesty while standing in the alien office clad only in white cotton panties and a training bra.

"My directions were clear" the nurse said softly, "it appears you did not understand it though. Please remove all clothing and then place it on the table."

Gwen sighed, picking up her shirt and pants and setting them on the table in a messy pile.

"I repeat, remove all clothing and place it on the table."

Gwen sighed again, unclasping her bra and setting it on a nearby table. With even greater reluctance she placed her fingers in the waist of her panties, bent over, and slowly pulled them to the ground. As she placed the garment on the table she was overcome with total and complete embarrassment. It would have been bad enough to be mostly naked but if they had let her keep her panties on she would've at least had some dignity; instead she stood naked, her small flaccid cock exposed to the nurse. If she was still on earth she would've expected some act of surprise but instead found the nurse as emotionless and non-responsive as ever.

Several beams of red light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, approaching from different angles and moving in different directions and speeds. After a few seconds the lights suddenly disappeared just as quickly and unexpectedly as they appeared.

"Please take a seat on the examination bed. The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said as she turned and headed out the door. As the nurse closed the door behind her, the reality of the situation hit Gwen full strength... she was in some alien room that most likely was nothing like what it appeared, she was completely naked and exposed, she was utterly alone, and all the clothes she had sat on the table were now gone.

With no better option Gwen took a seat on the doctor's exam table and waited.


	5. Questions

Gwen sat silently on the exam table slowly tapping her feet against the sides... first one foot and then the other over and over again. There really was nothing for her to do except wait. She suspected she was being watched so even if there were cabinets or drawers or files or anything else in the room that she could snoop through to try to gain some information about her captors or where she was or what their ultimate plans were searching through them would likely prove pointless. So instead she simply sat there, naked metaphorically twirling her thumbs.

After 20 minutes of sitting alone in the exam room the door abruptly opened and in walked the same nurse as earlier only now dressed in a doctor's outfit with a clipboard in her hand.

"Good morning young lady, I'm sorry for keeping you so long. I hope you weren't too bored." The doctor said with an artificial looking smile.

"That's okay." Gwen replied instinctually, almost as if she was at an actual doctor's appointment.

"So we've been going over your scan and most of the data is understandable. Your pulse and blood pressure are a little high but we suspect that is simply due to being in the office with us today. Besides that the rest of your numbers seem okay. In fact, they seem more than okay. You are a very healthy young lady."

"Thanks..." Gwen replied, unsure what was really going on. The whole doctor's office set up seemed strange and if it was meant to put her at ease it was definitely failing.

"There is one little thing that confuses us though," the doctor said "and I suspect you already know what it is as you were hesitant to remove your female undergarments and your pulse took a huge spike when you finally did."

Gwen understood what they were referring to but said and did nothing as she waited for them to continue or actually ask something directly.

"I've seen plenty of females in this office and after many thorough exams we believe we've come to a fairly quality understanding of how you work and the differences between individuals. Based on our studies we understand that your small, underdeveloped breasts and minimal body curvature are due to your age and will likely begin to change sometime soon. In fact, based on the level of hormones in your blood we suspect the changes have already begun. While this is intriguing it is not the most intriguing thing about you."

Again Gwen understood what they were saying but instead of replying simply sat quietly.

"You are without a doubt a female, your chemistry and general body configuration proves that. You possess something no other female we studied possessed. In fact, you have an anatomical feature that is similar in appearance to one possessed by the males of your species."

"Yeah, I know! I have a penis!" Gwen said angrily.

"I see, you are aware of this difference. That's good. Perhaps you can explain why you possess it?" The doctor said calmly, ignoring Gwen's anger.

"I have no idea." Gwen replied, her angers quickly switching to sadness.

"I see, that is most unfortunate. It would have been much simpler had you been able to explain it to us. Instead we will have to perform tests."

"Tests?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Does it function in a manner similar to that of its male equivalent?" The doctor asked, ignoring Gwen's fear and question.

"Function? Male equivalent?" Gwen asked confused.

"Yes, does it function in a similar manner?"

"I'm not... sure what you mean?" Gwen asked, honestly unsure what the doctor meant.

"Based on our studies of the males of your species that particular piece of their anatomy seems to serve several functions: waste removal, making display to attract a mate, and the transfer of genetic material. Does yours function in a similar way?"

"I... I still don't know what you mean." Gwen replied still confused.

"Sigh," the doctor actually said out loud rather than actually sighing, "when males of your species become attracted to another member of your species that piece of his anatomy becomes inflated. Does yours?"

Gwen suddenly understood what they were asking, at least in part. She hadn't really received a sex ed talk yet so until the doctor now implied certain knowledge she hadn't realized that her girl cock growing and becoming hard when she thought about boys (especially Ben) was something that was normal for boys. She had assumed it was just some strange anomaly that occurred due to her mismatched parts.

Gwen suddenly imagined Ben, naked like she was. She wondered if when he thought about her if he became aroused like her. In her mind Ben was lying naked in his bed, his cock painfully hard just like hers had been many nights.

"I see it does have similar functionality." The doctor said calmly, scribbling some node onto the clipboard that she carried.

Gwen was confused for a second and then quickly looked down at herself, realizing that her thoughts of Ben had made her girl cock become hard and stiff. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and she placed her hands on top of her erection in an attempted to hide it.


	6. Daydream

"Embarrassment over the sudden erection." The doctor mumbled to himself as he continued to scribble on her chart, "also a similar response to a male of her species."

"Wait," Gwen said, still covering herself but paying more attention to the doctor now then to her own situation, "what do you mean a similar response? You mean boys get embarrassed when this happens to them too?"

"That has been our observation, yes." The doctor replied, not even looking up at Gwen.

"But why?" Gwen asked, sounding quite confused, "I mean, isn't it normal for them? I mean, they're supposed to have a penis!"

"True, but our research seems to suggest that males of your general age range seem to be just as embarrassed by a sudden erection as you are." The doctor replied, still not looking at her.

After a few awkward moments of silence besides the sound of a pen scribbling on paper Gwen broke the silence.

"How long does this last?" Gwen asked, speaking in a fairly quiet and respectful tone. She knew the creature in the room with her wasn't really a doctor but instead an alien who had captured and imprisoned her but it was hard not to see it as a doctor due to the setting.

"Our tests? We've already told you… they'll last however long they last." The doctor replied.

"No, not the tests." Gwen replied softly.

"Well then what are you asking about?" The doctor asked, finally looking up from the clipboard.

"I want to know how long this 'erection' will last." Gwen asked, her cheeks turning redder as she forced herself to ask the embarrassing question.

"Well, you are the first female with such anatomy we have studied so I can't say for certain but our experience with the males of your kind suggests that it entirely could have gone away by now. The fact that it is still present implies that you are keeping it erect either on purpose or unintentionally."

"I can assure you I'm not doing it on purpose! I want it to go away!" Gwen replied, her frustration leaking into her voice.

"Whatever thought, image, daydream, or whatever caused you to have your erection… are you still thinking about it?" The doctor asked sounding more amused then concerned.

Gwen lowered her head and closed her eyes, too embarrassed to look at her captor. In the back of her mind she was still thinking about Ben, dreaming about him and her snuggled up together while their grandfather was gone. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until the doctor had suggested it.

"Our data suggests that you are not the first person to have difficulty controlling your appendage. You need not feel embarrassed by that fact." The doctor explained, her voice changing quickly from the amusement to some degree of sympathy, "We do know of ways to return you to your normal, pre-erect state. I would be glad to facilitate this restoration if you'd like. In fact, it would give me much valuable data in the process."

"How?" Gwen asked, intrigued by the offer to end her embarrassment but unsure of its safety.

"Simply lay back and continue visualizing what you have been visualizing." The doctor instructed, her sympathy rapidly evaporating as quickly as it had appeared, once again replaced with command.

"I'm not sure I want to… I want to know what you are going to do to me first?" Gwen pleaded.

"Do as you are told or else we will terminate this examination and you will be taken to the main examination center. I assure you remaining here with me will be much less unpleasant."

Gwen was still for a few seconds, eventually sighing a loud sigh before leaning back and laying down on the exam bench. The sound of the white paper crinkling beneath her body caused her to smile, wondering how many medical faculties the aliens had studied to make such a creepy but detailed replica of a doctor's office.

"A wise choice." The doctor began to explain as cold metal restraints suddenly sprouted from the bench and locked Gwen in place, preventing her from moving more then a few millimeters in any direction.

"Hey…what's going on?" Gwen protested.

"Do not worry, the restrains will be removed once the procedure is over. Now, continue your visualization." The doctor ordered.

It was hard to think of anything besides her current predicament, at least at first. Surprisingly though as Gwen got more and more used to the restraints she began to find her mind naturally returning to her little fantasy.

She and her cousin were all alone, snuggled up together in Ben's bed while their grandfather was gone. It was late and both Ben and Gwen had already been in bed for nearly an hour before Gwen had snuck out of her bed and made her way over to Ben's. Finding him awake though a bit groggy he didn't protest her sudden appearance; in fact, he seemed glad to see her. He even had invited her to lay down and rest with him for a little while. And once she had laid her body down next to him she could feel his arms wrap around her, embarrassing her.

Gwen's eyes suddenly sprang open as she felt something cold and gooey touch her painfully erect girl-cock, followed by something warm rubbing the gooey substance up and down her shaft.

"What… what's going on? What are you doing?" Gwen asked franticly, unable to lift her head anywhere near far enough to see what was going on.

"Please be quiet and continue your visualization." The doctor demanded. Gwen attempted to protest once again but when her mouth opened she heard a click as an oddly shaped piece of cold metal projected out from the table and blocked her mouth, preventing her from speaking. For a second she was terrified, afraid of suffocating though her fear subsided slightly as she realized the device still seemed to allow her to breathe despite preventing her from speaking.

After a moment of lying on the table, unable to move or speak and still feeling the strange hand toying with her cock she closed her eyes and tried to return to her fantasy. Her surroundings were hardly ideally for a romantic little day dream but she hoped that since the doctor repeatedly demanded she continue day dreaming earlier perhaps continuing would get this horrible test over quicker.

It wasn't just an embrace anymore; now Ben was kissing her gently on the cheek and whispering into her ear between kisses. He was being so wonderful, nothing like how he behaved during most days. His kisses and whispers only seemed to get warmer and more intense as the minutes roll on. Soon she was completely lost in her little fantasy world, no longer even aware of the doctor or being in the office. Ben and Gwen were alone for hours, kissing and snuggling and sharing little secrets. It was so wonderful, more wonderful then any daydream ever before in her life…

Suddenly reality bled into her daydream once again as her body sent her strange and confusing messages. The warm hand still toyed with her girl cock but the sensations from down there were getting far more intense. It was no longer just an unpleasant embarrassment but the sensation of pressure building up, more and more and more until it felt like she was going to burst. She wanted to protest but being unable to move or speak all she could do was cried out in silence.

Until it felt like she actually was exploding. It felt like a giant rush as hot, sticky goop sprayed out from her girl-cock, drop after drop spraying up into the air before falling back down onto her stomach. Each spray that sprung from her body made her feel better, like it was releasing some of the pressure and once the last droplets came out and trickled down her cock she felt such relief. Within a moment it even felt like her penis had shrunk back down to its normal flaccid size. Once the restraints finally retracted Gwen sprung up and found that she had in fact been restored to her normal self.

"What was… all… that… about?" Gwen asked, looking around the room and suddenly realizing that the doctor was gone. She was now alone again. With no one around and her mind still not quiet back to normal she made one last scan around the room before taking up some of the strange goo that had landed on her stomach between her fingers and played with it. She was surprised how sticky it was, and such a strange milky color. It didn't smell that great but as she touched one of her sticky fingers to her tongue she found the taste not too terrible.

"I hope they let us go soon." Gwen mumbled to herself, unsure what to do next as she rubbed the remaining goo from her hands off onto the paper covering the exam bench.


End file.
